


[VID] I Will Always Love You

by momosansovino



Series: All of Me Wants All of You [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bodyguard AU, Bodyguard! Percival, Credence in Drag, Fanvids, M/M, Singer! Credence, The Bodyguard - Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: † Bodyguard AU †Credence was a music superstar who’s being stalked and sent death threats. Things got dangerously out of hand when a bomb exploded in his dressing room. Percival, a professional bodyguard, was hired to protect him. Romantic feelings were inevitably developed.





	[VID] I Will Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solamuir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solamuir/gifts).



> For Solamuir's Birthday

 

 

_You_  
_Darling, I love you_  
_I'll always_  
_I'll always love you_

 

 

_***_

**Author's Note:**

> *BGM: "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston  
> ** Video Published on Feb 2, 2017


End file.
